Gone
by Fourtris-divergent
Summary: Tris is so overwhelmed with pain from everything, she just can't take it anymore. -One-Shot-
1. Chapter 1

I can't take this anymore. Everything has gone down hill and I can't take all this pain and suffering. I just want it to end. No more tears to shed, no more anything, I just it to be over. No-one will care if I'm gone, Tobias might for a while, but he'd move on, find someone prettier and isn't a messed up freak like me, someone he could actually love and have a real life with, but it just can't be with me.

Just one jump is all it takes. One jump into this chasm and all the pain would be gone. Everything G-o-n-e. When Al jumped and took his life, I called him a coward, but now that's what I am. Someone who would rather take her life than to deal with the pain from what has happened in her life. I'm the coward now

.  
Tomorrow morning Tobias will either find my letter I wrote him, about how sorry I was, or hear from everyone else I jumped to my death. I don't know what he'll do but I just wanted him to know that I am done- I couldn't take the pain of knowing I lost everything, all my family was dead, except Caleb but he's a traitor. I had know one left and I just couldn't take the pain of know everything failed in my life. Tobias I just want him to know I will -ALWAYS- love him even if I'm not here.

And then I jump, I try not to think of what will happen when I hit the rocks below, I just think of Tobias and everything good that happened between us all the small kisses we stole at random parts of the day,and when he told me he loved me.

I feel the mist hitting my face as I fall, and then I'm gone, I feel nothing, my body is motionless, and there's nothing left but my bruised body in the middle of the chasm left for someone to find in the morning.

** Last night around like 4am this idea came to me and I just had to write it down, even if it was sad to write, I was getting made at myself for even writing it, my feels were everywhere. I hope you liked it or if it made you sad feel free to yell at me for you sadness ;) Oh and for my other story I'm still thinking if I should continue it or not, I don't really know where it's going. AND if you want me to write a POV of Tobias after he found out she jumped I can. Review would lovely :) 3**


	2. Tobias POV

**You might hate me for writing this because it's quite sad, but it's Tobias's Pov after Tris jumped.**

* * *

I wake up to this loud commotion outside of my room, we are dauntless and all but this is louder than normal. I wonder what's going on. I turn over to wake Tris up so we can go see what's going on but she's not there. Maybe she went to go see what's going on out there, but she would have woken me to go with her, unless she went to go get breakfast and this happened while she was out... I have to go find her, _now_!

I walk out into the hallway looking everywhere for Tris, _'Where are you Tris?'_ I say to myself. She couldn't have gotten to far, I start to walk with everyone else to see where they're going when I see Zeke and walk up to him " Hey man what's going on? and have you happened to have seen Tris? I haven't seen her anywhere," I ask him. He just looks at me pain fills his eyes, he always tells me everything, why won't he tell me what the hell is going on! "I'm so sorry." He starts to cry Zeke never cries. "Why are you sorry? god just tell me what is going on!" I exclaim, he simply looks toward the chasm, and I see her... Her lifeless body, all bruised with blood all over her. _NO!_ It can't be her, it just _CAN'T_! She would never leave me, no she wouldn't. Her body there crumpled up and _**gone**_, never coming back to me. I should have been there to catch her as she jumped off of that railing... but I wasn't and there's nothing I can do about it now.

* * *

_Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up and she'll be right next to safe and sound, asleep like the beautiful angel she is. Maybe I'm still in my fearlandscape and this is just my fear of losing her._

* * *

I know though, this is real. She took her life and didn't even tell me goodbye. I could have held her and told her everything was going to be fine and I would be there for her, we would have gotten through it, we could have started fresh, had a life together, maybe even kids one day but it won't happen now...

I run. Run, through everyone going to see what happened to _Tris._ I don't stop till I get back into my room, I lock the door and cry. Four the prodigy who isn't afraid of anything, _crying. _She wouldn't believe it, no-one would. I just collapse onto _our _bed and sob into her pillow,breathing in her scent that will soon fade away. I find a letter addressed to me under the pillow. It's from her, I'm not sure that I could read this. It's the last thing of her left, and it is was meant for me to find and read. I start to rip the envelope open. I'm shaking, so scared to find what is written in here, her last words ever.

_Tobias, _

_I'm so sorry. I just couldn't take the pain of everything that happened after the war. I was so screwed up, I don't even know how you put up with myself after everything. I had Nightmares __**every night. **__I would scream and cry in my sleep, I was dead on the inside. And I just couldn't live with knowing that. By the time you're reading this I have already taken my life, I'm a selfish for this, a coward even. I just couldn't do it. I love you Tobias Eaton I loved you more than anything in this world, you were there to pick up the pieces when I broke down, you were there to hold me when I cried. You were always there, now it's time for you to have a break from sadness, move on with your life, just please don't mourn over me forever. Go have a life that couldn't have with my messed up self. There's plenty of beautiful dauntless girls who would love to be with you. _

_I love you! Now go have the life a 18 year old should have, not pain, but enjoy it. I'm counting on you Tobias. _

_Love forever and always_

_**Beatrice Prior - Tris - Six **_

I loved her so much, nothing will ever change that.

I know she wants me to move on with my life but I can't she's the only person I ever truly loved, and now she's _**gone.**_

* * *

_**Reviews would be lovely also :)**_


End file.
